


Poker Night (18+)

by KillerRoseXErron



Category: 18+ Fandom, CanonxOC - Fandom, Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types, OCXCanon - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerRoseXErron/pseuds/KillerRoseXErron
Summary: This story is for adult people only.Also This story containts two OCxCanon couples: Erron BlackxKillerRose (my persona in Mortal Kombat) and Kuai LiangxCyberfox (my friend's persona in Mortal Kombat).Negative comments about OCXCanon couples aren't welcome!Cyberfox was made by © cyberfoxlinkuei.KillerRose was made by © me.Erron Black and Kuai Liang were made by © NetherRealm Studios





	Poker Night (18+)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for adult people only.  
> Also This story containts two OCxCanon couples: Erron BlackxKillerRose (my persona in Mortal Kombat) and Kuai LiangxCyberfox (my friend's persona in Mortal Kombat).  
> Negative comments about OCXCanon couples aren't welcome!
> 
> Cyberfox was made by © cyberfoxlinkuei.  
> KillerRose was made by © me.  
> Erron Black and Kuai Liang were made by © NetherRealm Studios

Was warm Wednesday night. Stars were shining in the sky, hedgehoges were walking in the garden. To KillerRose's and Erron's home came their friends: Cyberfox and Kuai with their bags.

"Are you sure, that they're in home?"- asked Cyberfox.  
"Yes, I'm sure in 100%."- replied to her Kuai, while he was knocking the door.  
In one moment they've heared Erron's voice.

"I'm comming, one moment please."- said Erron, then he came to the door and opened it. "Hehehe hello there Kuai and Cyberfox."- said Erron with smile on his face.

"Hi our friend."- said Kuai and Cyberfox at the same time.

"Where is your wife Erron?"- asked Cyberfox and giggled a little.

"Let me call her."- replied to her Erron. "KillerRose, our friends are here!"

"I'm comming."- said KillerRose, then she came to the main room. "Hi Cyberfox, hi Kuai, we're glad you're visiting us"- added KillerRose with smile.

"Yeah we too."- said Cyberfox, then added. "Where are your kids Javier and Amanda?"

"Well, Amanada and Javier are at camping with their friends. They'll come back on this friday at 6:30 pm."- said KillerRose/

"So..."- Kuai has pulled out playing cards from his bag in one moment. "We have playing cards and we can spend whole night on playing."- added Kuai with smile on his face.

"Also can we sleep in your home tonight and on Thursday?"- asked Cyberfox. "We've bags with our clothes and other stuff."- added Cyberfox.

"Oh sure thing, but how about Shuriken?"- said KillerRose.

"Don't worry, he's with your children on camping. We know, because he has asked us about joining to them, so we said yes."- said Kuai.

"Oh alright, come inside"- said Erron.  
Cyberfox and Kuai came inside the house. KillerRose and Erron took them to the prepared guest room and helped them with putting their clothes into wardrobe and drawers. It tooks only 10 minutes.

"In this room bed is prepared for you Kuai and Cyberfox."- said KillerRose with smile on her face.

"Thank you so much"- replied Cyberfox with smile on her face.

"I saw Kuai has playing cards, so let's go to the salon and play strip poker, of course with a certain bet."- said Erron with smirk on his face.  
Then KillerRose, Erron, Cyberfox and Kuai came to the salon. KillerRose has prepared table for playing and Erron has moved second couch near the table.

"But that will be strip poker with two teams. Cyberfox with KillerRose as female team and me with Erron as male team, so that'll mean female team versus male team."- said Kuai, while he was preparing and shuffling cards.  
Erron looked at KillerRose and Cyberfox, then with on his face smile has appeared.

"Of course there will be bet. If you and Cyberfox win, then I and Kuai will give you hot show, but if I and Kuai win, then you and Cyberfox will grand our hot wishes."- said Erron and winked with Kuai at KillerRose and Cyberfox.

"Are you ready girls?"- asked Kuai and sat down with Erron on one couch.

"Yes, we're ready hehehe."- said girls, while they sat down on the second couch, next to Erron and Kuai.  
Erron was giving five cards away to girls and five other cards to him and Kuai. Two teams took their cards and watched them carefully.

"I see we've double pair queens and sixes. Leave them and threw only one card KillerRose."- softly whispered Cyberfox to KillerRose.  
KillerRose nodded as reply "I understand", then she threw only one card away and took one other card.

"Hey Kuai, remove those two cards and take two other cards."- softly said Erron to Kuai.

"Alright."- replied Kuai to Erron quietly and done as Erron said.

"What do you have?"- asked KillerRose and Cyberfox at the same time and they added "We've full house: two queens and three sixes.".

"We've two pairs of twos and threes. You win girls, hehehe."- answered Erron and Kuai at the same time, while they took their shirts off. KillerRose and Cyberfox looked at Erron's and Kuai's strong chest and six packs on their bellies.

"Hehehe Kuai. You look so hot."- said Cyberfox and giggled a little.

"Erron, you look so sexy with that six pack, hehe."- said KillerRose and smiled.

"Thanks girls, hehehehe."- said Kuai and Erron at the same time with smiles on their faces.

"Alright, round two."- added Erron, while he was shuffling cards, then gived five cards away to KillerRose with Cyberfox and five other cards to himself with Kuai.  
Round two has begun. Two teams were looked at their cards. Female team threw away three cards, they left one pair and took other three cards. Male team have decided to not throw away any card.

"We've pair of twos and you?"- asked Cyberfox.

"Well, you lose girls, because we've flush. Take your shirts."- replied Kuai with smile.  
KillerRose and Cyberfox got a little blush, but they took their shirts off, showing their pretty breasts in their bras.

"Mmmmmm, we can't wait, when you two will be fully naked, hehehe."- said Erron and winked at KillerRose and Cyberfox with Kuai.  
Round three was approaching. Kuai has shuffled cards, then gave five cards away to himself and Erron, and five cards to KillerRose and Cyberfox. Then round has begun and they tool their cards.

"Cyberfox, we have straight, leave it."- whispered KillerRose to Cyberfox.

"Ok, I hope we'll win this time."- replied Cyberfox quietly and didn't change any card.  
Erron threw only two cards, took two another cards, looked at cards with Kuai and they both have showed their smirks.

"We have now straight and you, Erron and Kuai?"- asked KillerRose and Cyberfox.

"We have flush, we won again."- replied Kuai and Erron at the same time. "Take your another clothes off, hehe."- added Kuai with Erron.

KillerRose and Cyberfox took their shoes off. Next round was comming. Now KillerRose has shuffled cards, then gave five cards away to Erron with Kuai and 5 other cards to herself with Cyberfox. Two teams have checked their cards. KillerRose threw two cards aways, took two another cards and showed these to Cyberfox. Erron threw only one card, took one other card and showed these to Kuai.

"What you got?"- asked Cyberfox.

"We have nothing and you?"- replied to her Kuai.

"Well, we have pair, so we won. Now take your clothes off, Kuai and Erron."- said Cyberfox and giggled.

Kuai and Erron took their shoes off. After one hour of playing KillerRose and Cyberfox were only in their painties, while Erron and Kuai still had their boxers and pants on themselves. The last round was comming, Kuai has shuffled cards, then gave five cards away to Cyberfox with KillerRose and five cards to himself and Erron.

"Are you ready to lose hehe?"- asked Erron with Kuai to KillerRose with Cyberfox.

"We are sure, that you'll lose again, hehehe."- replied KillerRose with Cyberfox to them.  
Two teams took their cards and looked at these. Cyberfox threw three cards away, took three other cards and showed these to KillerRose.

"Look, we have three of fours. We'll win this time."- whispered Cyberfox to KillerRose.

"I hope we'll win."- replied to her KillerRose quietly.  
Kuai threw two cards away, took two other cards and showed these to Erron.

"So, what you have girls?"- asked Kuai.

"We have three of fours, how about you?"- replied Cyberfox.

"Well, we won, because we have full house."- said Kuai with smile on his face.

"What?"- asked KillerRose with little shock.

"You heard Kuai my love. Now take it off girls."- replied Erron and winks with Kuai at KillerRose with Cyberfox.  
KillerRose and Cyberfox took their panties off and blushed really hard. They both were now naked. Their nipples become hard.

"Let's have fun baby Rose."- said Erron, while he took his and KillerRose's clothes and started to take KillerRose with their clothes to their bedroom.

"Now it's time my dear."- said Kuai, winked to Cyberfox, took their clothes and started to take Cyberfox with their clothes to the guest room.  
In the bedroom Erron has locked the door to not let anyone interrupt their fun, put their clothes on the floor and took his belt and pants off.

"So my lovely, male team won. Now I've two wishes."- said Erron with smile on his face and bulge on his black boxers.

"What is your first wish, my lovely Erron?"- asked KillerRose with softly red cheeks.  
While in the guest room Kuai put their clothes on the floor, took the rest of his clothes off from himself.

"My dear fox, as you know, that male team won, I've one wish."- said Kuai, while he lay down on the bed, took his underwear off and his cock stood up and get hard. "Please, suck my big and tasty ice sword."- added Kuai with smile on his face and sat on the bed.

"Mmmmm, ooohh yes, I'll do everything to give you pleasure, my love."- said Cyberfox, then she came to him, stand on her knees and started to suck his cock.

"Mmmmmmm, aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh yes!"- moaned Kuai with pleasure and started to caress Cyberfox's head.  
In the bedroom KillerRose get mega blush, when Erron tooks his boxers off showing his big and hard cock, and he sat down on the bed. He was holding his hard cock in his hand and smile has appeared on his face again.

"First: Can you massage my cock, my dear? It really needs your massage."- said Erron and winked to KillerRose.

"Yes, yes of course I'll do it my love."- replied to him KillerRose, then she came closer to him, stand on her knees, softly grabbed his cock with two her hands and started to make massage on it.

"Ooooooooohhhhhhhh, yes, mmmmmm, aaaaaaaaaaahhhh yes! Keep doing my baby girl."- said Erron, moaned with pleasure and took his hand away from his cock.  
KillerRose continued with massage on Erron's cock. Erron started to rub KillerRose's head and his cheeks flushed softly.

"Mmmm aaaaaaah! It feels so good baby, aaaaaaah!"- moaned more Erron in pleasure.  
At the same time in guest room Cyberfox was still sucking Kuai's cock, Kuai was moaned more and more from pleasure.

"Aaaaaaaaah baby, you're so amazing. Mmmm, I love you, aaaaaaaaah!"- moaned more Kuai and his cheeks flushed.  
Meanwhile in the bedroom Erron was almost close to get his sexual climax, but we wanted to give his own mils to her to drink.

"B-baby..."- said Erron, his cheeks were still softly red.

"Mmmm, yes Erron?"- asked KillerRose and stopped making massage on his cock.

"Please, can you suck my cock now my love?"- replied to her Erron with smile on his face. "I know you're really good at this baby."- added Erron and winked to her.

"Hehehehehe, yes, as you wish my dear."- replied KillerRose with smile, then she put his cock inside her mouth and started to suck it.

"Oooooooooooh yes baby, yes, aaaaaah, suck it baby aaaaaah."- moaned Erron with bigger pleasure and he was even close for his sexual climax.  
Then in the guest room Kuai felt, that this moment is really close. He grabbed the blanket in one moment.

"Ooooooooh baby, I think I'm gonna... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"- moaned Kuai, started to scream in big pleasure and ejaculate into Cyberfox's mouth.  
Cyberfox felt his warm milk inside her mouth and started to drink it.

"Mmmmm, yes, good girl."- said Kuai while he rubbed her head.  
Cyberfox has pulled his cock out, then she gave to him smile and little caressing.

"Did you loved it baby?"- asked Cyberfox and she winked to him.  
"Yes, yes, I really loved it my dear."- replied to her Kuai with smile on his face.  
Then Kuai stood up, cleaned his cock, took his wife, lay down on the bed with her and covered himself and her with blanket.

"That was really hot my dear. It was so amazing and you're really good at it, my lovely."- said Kuai and smile has appeared on his face.

"Hehehe, I'm really glad you loved it. It makes me really happy Kuai."- replied to him Cyberfox, then she hugged him and softly yawned.

"Aww, I hear that my lovely wife is sleepy."- said Kuai and hugged her close to him.

"Yes, I want to sleep with you my love."- replied Cyberfox slowly closing her eyes.

"Hehehe, good night and wonderful dreams my wife."- said Kuai, kissed her forehead and closed his eyes.

"Good night and wonderful dreams to you too my husband."- replied to him Cyberfox, kissed his lips.  
While Cyberfox and Kuai fell asleep, Erron was getting more close to his sexual climax. His body was slowly getting wet from the heat.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh baby! I'm so close, oooooooooooohhhhh!! Here comes, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"- screamed Erron in pleasure, while he started to ejaculate inside KillerRose's mouth.  
KillerRose has drinked his hot milk and she felt his hand caressing her head.

"Oooooooh yeah baby, drink my warm milk."- said Erron with smile on his face.  
KillerRose has pulled his wet cock out, then softly giggles and smiled at him.

"How did I tasted, my lovely baby girl?"- asked Erron, keeping smile on his face.

"Mmmmmm, really really tasty baby."- replied to him KillerRose with smile on her face.  
Erron stood up, then took his wife and lay down on the bed with her on it.

"You're really good at it as always. I really loved it. Ooooh baby, you're amazing."- said Erron, while he was covering himself and his wife with blanket and started to rub her back.

"I'm really happy, that you loved it my love. I really love to give you pleasure, specially after your long work Erron."- replied KillerRose with smile on her face.

"Now I think it's time to go to sleep. Maybe other day we'll have fun again, hehehe."- said Erron and giggles a little.

"Hehehe, alright my hot cowboy. Good night, sweet and hot dreams baby."- said KillerRose, while she hugged him, kissed his lips, closed her eyes and fell asleep

"Good night, sweet and hot dreams to you too my beloved queen."- replied to her Erron, while he hugged her close to him, kissed her lips back, closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
Now Cyberfox with Kuai and KillerRose with Erron were sleeping and having really wonderful, sweet and hot dream, which will stuck in their heads for a long time.

~End


End file.
